


Come When Called, Leave When Permitted

by pt_tucker



Series: The "Bad Things Happen to Reno" Collection [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: A Different Kind of Sex Pollen, Anal Sex, Boss/employee sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged But In Control, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: Maybe they weren't entirely themselves, but they were still in charge.
Relationships: Reno/Rufus Shinra, Reno/Rufus Shinra/Tseng, Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: The "Bad Things Happen to Reno" Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083566
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	Come When Called, Leave When Permitted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pirotess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirotess/gifts).



Reno stared at his PHS for what must have been a solid minute as the vibrations forced it closer and closer towards the edge of the nightstand and the blissfully muffled carpet below. Just a few more centimeters and he could close his eyes and pretend he never saw it. 

Three more centimeters…

One more…

It switched to ringing.

Reno snatched it right as it was about to topple over the edge. Throwing the blankets off, he slid his feet onto the soft carpet and glanced at the screen to see which of the two of them were gonna be pissed at him this time around. 

Tseng’s name somehow managed to seem ominous as it flashed black across his baby blue background.

He pushed himself out of bed with a sigh. Well, at least it wasn’t Rufus. He hit ‘Accept’ and brought the PHS to his ear as he bent to scoop his clothes off the floor. 

“Yo,” he said, one-handedly finagling himself into his crinkled pants.

Hopefully someone was gettin’ shot or else he was gonna get shit for wearing the same uniform as yesterday. Right after he got shit for having his PHS on vibrate outside of work.

“Come to the President’s floor now. Leave your weapons.” Tseng’s clipped tone traveled through the speaker.

“Leave my-“

“Including materia.”

“Wh-”

“That’s an order.” He hung up.

Reno gave his PHS a silent ‘fuck you’ before shoving it into his pocket. Grabbing his holster off the back of his once former desk chair, now dump pile, he popped two of the materia out of his mag rod and tossed it back into the hoard. Barrier and Restore. That oughta keep Tseng’s panties from gettin’ twisted. He equipped them to his armlet before slipping it on, followed by his shirt and jacket.

Goggles and belt were next, socks and shoes last. All in all it took him maybe three minutes, and he only looked a little bit like death when he stumbled his way into the bathroom. He gave himself thirty seconds to make his hair look at least vaguely presentable - wouldn’t want Tseng to shit bricks when he got there - and then he was off, popping a couple of mouthwash strips onto his tongue as he went.

The elevator was quiet as it zipped along to the top floor: no explosions or gunfire or summons roaring in the distance as they blasted everything all to hell. He sent a quick text to Rude but only got a confused ‘Hmm?’ in response. So not intruders. Or at least not ones Tseng and Rufus hadn’t been able to handle themselves. Not poison or anything like that either if he was going to the President’s floor and not to the hospital. And the building _probably_ wasn’t on fire. Not many options left that wouldn’t require a weapon. 

He was gonna tell Tseng right where he could shove it if this was just some bullshit cleanup job. That’s what they had the damn trainees for.

The elevator came to a stop, and he gave the hidden camera above the button pad a lazy salute as the door slid open directly into another door. He rocked back and forth on his heels as the system scanned his face and then scanned it again for good measure. 

The new security protocols were necessary after the world went and tried to get itself obliterated and everyone and their mother started throwin’ a fit over Shinra’s involvement in… everything, but that didn’t mean they weren’t stealing precious minutes from his already short life expectancy every time he had to stand there and wait for the computer to decide whether or not he was some kinda Tuesti robot or fucked up SOLDIER clone.

Keycards had been so much easier.

The lock clicked as the check came back green. Reno opened the door to find Tseng waiting on the other side, arms crossed in front of him, feet perfectly shoulder-width apart, and looking for all intents and purposes like it was just another Wednesday night. 

He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying something. Something about how it didn’t _look_ like there was a 2 AM emergency happening up here. Tseng would only give him shit later for actin’ like Turks had set working hours and didn’t come whenever the boss called, for whatever the boss wanted. Probably’d send him on 3 AM grocery runs for the next week just to teach him a lesson. 

It’s what Reno would have done. 

Instead of saying anything that might get him in trouble, he tilted his head to the side ever so slightly and gave Tseng a playful grin. “Couldn’t wait till morning to see me, huh? You know I’ve got video chat.” 

Tseng granted him a sigh - more than he usually managed to get - before grabbing him by the shoulders and spinning him around. Reno got the dubious pleasure of learning what it felt like to resist resisting as he allowed himself to be pressed up against the door.

“Arms up,” Tseng ordered as he patted him down.

“Seriously?” Reno said, letting the act drop. He laced his fingers behind his head. “I might think you didn’t trust me if I didn’t know better, yo.”

“Things can happen in the heat of the moment.”

Reno pursed his lips. Now wasn’t that a worrisome thing to say. 

It didn’t escape his notice that despite ‘things happening in the heat of the moment’ he was the only one of them without a weapon. 

Something in his stomach twisted as Tseng spun him back around and began unbuttoning his shirt. It continued to twist with each centimeter of skin that was revealed, even as he stood there and let him do it. He kept his mouth shut, not even an indignant ‘what the fuck’ escaping, half out of ingrained duty to follow orders and half out of sheer, incomprehensible disbelief. He only moved to stop him when he got to the last one, grabbing Tseng’s wrists and holding them tightly in his hands.

Their eyes met and Tseng gave him a cool look that didn’t alleviate his concerns one damn bit.

“Your armlet,” he said.

Yeah, his armlet. That’s why Tseng was silently undressing him not two steps into the apartment without so much as a damn hello. That’s why Tseng had made it a point to physically pat him down when there was a scanner built directly into the elevator. That’s why Tseng’s pupils were about two times bigger than they should have been and why his pulse was racing beneath Reno’s fingers. 

His _armlet._

Playing it cool, he gave him the cockiest of all cocky grins and released Tseng so that he could undo the last button himself. “And here I thought you didn’t know how to show a guy a good time.” 

He winked at him as he pushed his shirt and jacket down to his elbow. 

Tseng sighed again, though this time it sounded a bit forced as his eyes lingered on his bare skin. His hand wrapped around Reno’s bicep in an entirely unnecessary manner and he pulled him close enough to kiss as he examined the materia. His breath ghosted across Reno’s arm as he held him in place. 

“Hey boss, where’s the boss?” Reno asked. And what the hell had they been doing when Tseng had somehow gotten himself drugged while locked in a big empty apartment with enough security around it to keep even Strife out. This time.

Their eyes met again as Tseng shifted his attention back to him. Whatever he saw in Reno’s gaze made him drop his arm and back up a few paces. They shared a look that was entirely too knowing.

The jig was up.

“PHS,” Tseng said, holding out his hand.

“I don’t know. Wouldn’t want to go against company policy.” He took his time rebuttoning his shirt as he ignored the hand in front of him. He buttoned it all the way to the top. 

Policy stated Turks were to have their phone on them at all times, no exceptions. You’d better be gettin’ interrogated in some dark room somewhere if you didn’t, or else you’d wish you had been if shit went down and you didn’t answer. 

Tseng didn’t withdraw his hand.

Reno made a mental note to never again leave his apartment without his decoy PHS as he gave in and handed over the real one. Not that’d it probably do him much good in this particular situation - Tseng wasn’t that stupid - but he made the note anyway.

“The President is waiting in the lounge.” 

Tseng indicated for him to go first after he slipped the PHS into his pocket. Everything in Reno screamed at him to not do that even a little, but he did need to check on the boss, at the very least, before high-tailing it out of here and calling for backup. 

Also, between the two of them, he wasn’t the one with the gun.

“Did you see the game earlier?” he asked as they walked, eyes flitting from side to side as he scanned for signs of an intruder. “Elena beat Rude six times in a row. Thought the big guy might cry, yo.”

“There’s nothing wrong with my memory,” Tseng replied, not bothering to beat around the bush. “Elena won four to two. They were playing strip poker, before you ask.” 

Well that was one question answered. Two, if he counted the fact that Tseng obviously had enough left of him to recognize that he’d been dosed with something. Just not enough to care. Wonderful. 

“I don’t know about that, yo,” he said, pushing. “Seems like you mighta forgot the doc’s number. Not much use havin’ a personal physician on call if you don’t actually call him, ya know?” He glanced over his shoulder but Tseng didn’t give him any outward reaction. 

“The President declined.”

“Of course,” Reno muttered. That was just the sort of day this was turning out to be, wasn’t it? 

If the boss said no doctors, he got no doctors. Not unless Reno could convince him after the fact that he’d had serious reason to believe Rufus was too far gone to make rational decisions and was a danger to himself and/or the company. Considering how Tseng had enough rational decision making left to get him up here unarmed, dephoned, and without anyone the wiser, it wasn’t a bet he was willing to take. 

And speaking of Tseng-

“Maybe we oughta switch shifts, yo. I can take over from here.”

This time Tseng hesitated, which in itself was a sign he probably shouldn’t be on duty, if he was letting himself slip up like that. 

“…It’s best if I stay.”

Right. Wouldn’t want to leave the President as the one who had to shoot him if Reno decided not to go along with what an uneasy part of him suspected was about to happen. As if Reno would ever attack Rufus.

He added ‘paranoia’ to the list of possible drug side effects.

After several hallways leading past multiple doors and a handful of entryways, they turned the corner and made their way into the large open living room that housed several white sofas twice as long as Reno’s bed and a TV equally large to match. Said TV was muted as the news played across the screen, the only sound in the room coming from Rufus himself as he flicked through the pages of some kind of report. Not exactly the scene he’d been picturing after having been all but kidnapped by his superior.

He went to the side of the sofa Rufus was sitting on and waited, stuffing his hands into his pockets for lack of anything better to do with them. Time to see just how shit this day was really gonna get.

Rufus looked up at him, and Reno was greeted with the same set of overblown pupils he’d seen earlier. His gaze flicked towards the glass of clear liquid sitting on the end table next to Rufus. Water? 

“You called, sir?”

“I did.” Rufus handed his papers to Tseng, who dutifully moved them to one of the distant coffee tables. 

Wouldn’t want the boss’ paperwork to get all crinkled if there was a scuffle. Not that there was gonna be a scuffle. 

“I see you’ve changed your outfit.” Rufus’ eyes pointedly strayed towards the top of his shirt. 

Reno shrugged. “Figured I’d try something different today, yo.”

“Is that so?” Rufus asked, clearly not buying his bullshit. 

Reno pretended not to notice how Tseng chose to stand directly behind him when he was done with his task. 

“I think I preferred it the way it was before,” Rufus said. The order was implied.

He undid his top two buttons and spread his collar out to where he normally wore it. This time Rufus’ eyes lingered when he looked. Well, at least Reno wasn’t yet gettin’ his ass handed to him for wearing clothes he’d thrown on the floor. Silver linings and all that.

Rufus reached for his glass, and he snapped out to grab it before he could get to it. He scooted it across the table towards himself, not picking it up but not letting it go either. Rufus looked genuinely startled by his audacity for a split second before the emotion melted into his usual cool mask. 

“Reno.” 

He hesitated. It stood to reason that if Tseng knew he’d been slipped something, then so did Rufus, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to continue drugging himself. Who knew what kinda addictive shit might be in there. 

And yet there was only one glass. So unless they’d been sharin’ earlier…

He reluctantly gave it back. 

“Sorry, sir. Didn’t mean anything by it, yo. You never know what might be in that stuff.”

Rufus took it but didn’t drink right away as his expression became unbearably cold. “Both the substance and its source have already been dealt with.”

And Gaia help whoever had done it. Rufus was fucking pissed. At least the drug hadn’t affected that part of him.

“Not certain what I’m doin’ here then, yo,” Reno said, careful to make the words extra light. It was bad business to question orders, but this whole fucking thing was bad business. The best he could do was voice his protest - gently - and leave it at that.

Rufus studied him. “It’s unclear what effect our individual was expecting the drug to have, but it did unlock certain interesting ideas. Ones that I’ve decided to explore.” 

He nodded towards Tseng. Arms slipped around Reno’s waist and began unclasping his belt. 

Fuck.

Rufus stood and stepped into his personal space, leaving Reno pressed between two people he both couldn’t deny and couldn’t fight if he did. Didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna at least try to finagle his way outta this mess. 

Tseng was the safer of the two to disobey so he grabbed his wrists, stopping him from freeing his belt from its loops. 

“Hey now, don’t you think we’re movin’ a little too fast, yo? Never knew you were so unromantic. At least buy a guy dinner first. Maybe some flowers.”

“I was under the impression that your salary allowed you to purchase those things yourself,” Rufus said. A sharp reminder that he was, technically, being paid for this service and that, technically, this _was_ part of his job description. 

He didn’t fight as Rufus took his hands and pushed them to the side. Tseng finished pulling his belt free. 

“It ain’t the same if you have to buy it, yo,” Reno said, suddenly feeling like a HoneyBee. Except, as far as he knew, HoneyBees could tell people to fuck off while he was stuck here wonderin’ if this fell under the ‘Do Not Disclose’ policy or if they were gonna be expecting a write-up of this later.

Really put things into perspective, didn’t it?

“Do I have to bind you?” Tseng asked, pushing the end of the belt back through the clasp so that it was ready to be used as a restraint. Reno heard the underlying question clear as day: are you going to do what you’re told, Turk?

“Really am startin’ to think you don’t trust me, boss.” He’d do it. He’d hate it, but he’d do it.

His heartbeat pounded in his ears as Rufus reached forward and unzipped his pants. Tseng continued to hold the belt, waiting to see his reaction. Reno kept his hands firmly at his sides, his stance loose and nonthreatening. He was completely and totally fucked if they tied him up. Well, he was completely and totally fucked already, but he’d at least like to have the chance to clock one of them – Tseng - and regret it later if things got too ugly.

He took a breath to calm himself as the belt went flying towards a sofa. He took another as Tseng immediately went back to helping undress him. Tseng unbuttoned his shirt for the second time that day while Rufus finished with his pants. Goosebumps crawled across Reno’s skin as they were dragged down to his ankles along with his briefs. 

Rufus paused to look at him as Tseng spread his shirt open, and the wisecrack about liking what he saw got caught in his throat. Rufus’ eyes said enough.

“Switch sides with me,” Rufus ordered.

Tseng, naturally, had a condom and a couple of packets of lube in his pocket, which he handed over as they played merry-go-round with him. Fuckers, both of ‘em.

Tseng had to let go of his shirt as they exchanged spots, so Reno grabbed the tail end and moved it down in front of his ass. 

“I ain’t normally a wine and dine kinda guy, but I’d at least appreciate the wine, yo.”

“You wouldn’t drink it,” Tseng said. He was right.

“It’s the thought that counts.”

“Reno.” Rufus’ voice held more than a hint of warning as he situated himself behind him. 

Reno released his jacket. He’d pushed his luck too far. Any further and he was liable to earn himself a demotion and an ass-kickin’.

“You sure you don’t want me to call the doc, sir?” he tried, giving it one last-ditch effort. “You don’t seem to be actin’ like yourself, yo.”

He saw him tear the lube open out of the corner of his eye. “An odd thing for you to say. I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you so uncharacteristically resistant to orders before.”

Well that was that. 

“Sorry, sir.” 

Tseng bent down and untied his laces. “Step out of your clothes.”

He toed his shoes off with Tseng’s help and then kicked the entire pile off to the side. It gave him more balance now that they weren’t wrapped around his shins, but left him feeling like he’d just walked into Seventh Heaven with a sign around his neck saying ‘fuck AVALANCHE.’ 

He clenched his jaw and looked towards the TV as something cool pressed against his asshole. The news showed some dumbass gettin’ himself arrested breaking into one of the WRO’s training facilities. Probably tryin’ to get himself a couple of guns. Reno’d have given the dumbfuck this and next month’s salary if he’d hit Shinra instead. Guess it was both of their losses.

Tseng took his chin and turned his face back towards him. Reno allowed him to kiss him, even opening his mouth like a good little Turk when the boss’s tongue pressed against his lips. It was enough of a distraction to allow Rufus to slip a finger inside him. 

Rufus didn’t give him much time to adjust before pushing another one inside. He gave him a dozen good thrusts, likely more for his benefit than Reno’s. He didn’t even bother with a third finger as he pulled out, apparently satisfied that he’d stretched him enough to avoid any serious damage. Nothing that Restore couldn’t fix, at least.

Tseng released him from his kiss but shifted his attention to his collarbone. He sucked in a mouthful of skin, nipping at him hard enough to leave marks that Reno was gonna have to find some way to cover up tomorrow if he didn’t want questions. That’s if Rufus didn’t later decide to fuck him right in his office where everyone could see it. Not like Reno could pick the location if he… requested him again.

Tseng’s fingers trailed down to his hips before moving back to grab his ass. He squeezed his cheeks a couple of times before pulling them apart for Rufus. 

Rufus unzipped his pants, and Reno shied away as his dick poked into his crack. ‘Course that meant he went right into Tseng, who’s cock was at least still clothed but not much better. Both of their erections pressed against him as they left him no room to move. 

He heard the condom wrapper, and then felt Rufus shove a handful of something into his jacket pocket. Reno twitched. He wasn’t his fucking trash can. 

Rufus must have caught on to his thoughts as he asked, “Is there a problem?”

Reno swallowed his real answer. “No, sir.”

“Good. I would hope you wouldn’t have an issue with it considering you have no problem wearing yesterday’s suit to a meeting with your employer.”

Fuck.

Any explanation he gave would only boil down to ‘Tseng told me to come now’ which would then only lead into the fact that he’d have had more time to prepare if he hadn’t been ignoring his PHS. 

He kept his mouth shut. 

Apparently satisfied with his response, or rather lack thereof, Rufus lubed himself up and then shoved that packet into Reno’s other pocket. 

“Hold onto me,” Tseng ordered. 

He’d really rather not, but Reno had already gone past his ‘no’ allowance for the day. He wrapped his arms around his back and gripped his shoulders in the world’s awkwardest hug as Rufus pushed inside. 

Fucking shit.

He swallowed the noise he wanted to make as he felt the cock force its way into what was generally an exit-only area, letting out only a hiss as he allowed the burn to wash over him and then away. He’d been fucking shot before. Hell, he’d been shot as part of his _training._ This was nothing. 

His fingers turned white against the dark fabric of Tseng’s suit as Rufus managed to get all the way inside. If Tseng had a problem with his near-death grip, he didn’t say anything about it as he readjusted his own grasp, hands coming to rest on Reno’s sides. Rufus placed his hands on Reno’s hips and together they didn’t so much as hold him as provide an anchor to keep him in place as Rufus began moving. 

‘Selfish’ was probably the most accurate way to describe the pace Rufus took up: not outrageously fast - he’d probably had faster, in fact - but completely without a single fuck given to his pleasure or comfort. Reno buried his face into Tseng’s shoulder preemptively, ready to muffle whatever sounds might escape as Rufus plowed him like a damn field. He was gonna need at least a Cure when they were done here or else he wasn’t likely to make it back to his apartment on his own. And he sure as fuck wasn’t letting either of them carry him through the building. 

Tseng’s breath hitched with each thrust Rufus gave, their dicks rubbing together over and over again to the rhythm of Rufus’ movement. He still hadn’t taken his out yet, leaving Reno’s bare cock to rub against his pants like he was some kinda horny school kid rubbin’ one out against his pillows. Thank Gaia they didn’t have those starchy uniforms the troopers were forced to wear. If Reno was lucky, he’d avoid a friction burn by the time they were done with him. 

If not, well, Cure would take care of that too. 

It occurred to him then how ridiculous he must look compared to the two of them: bare below save for his socks and sporting a completely unbuttoned top, all his bits on display and open to attack while Rufus had barely popped his dick out of his pants. If he’d felt like a HoneyBee before, now he felt like some kinda stereotype in a sexy office worker porn vid.

Rufus shifted as he changed pace, thrusting faster and harder than before, right into the spot Reno both had and hadn’t wanted him to find. He squeezed his eyes shut as his back arched. 

_Fuuuuck._

His toes curled into the carpet as his cock began to take notice of the fact that he was gettin’ fucked right now. Rufus hit his prostate again and again and Reno’s knees went weaker and weaker. He sucked his lips in to stop the cry that wanted to run out of his mouth and go screeching around the room. Tseng’s jacket could only muffle so much, and he wasn’t gonna give them the satisfaction.

Not unless they ordered it.

Thankfully the universe took pity on him before he had to begin worrying about what he was gonna do if he ended up coming all over Tseng’s pants. Rufus jerked and then slowed almost to a stop, panting into Reno’s neck as he gently rocked himself in and out of his hole. He milked his ass for all it was worth while he caught his breath, not bothering to muffle his own noises when they came bubbling out. 

Finally, he pulled out completely. 

The universe didn’t have that much pity, it seemed, as Rufus slipped the condom off, opened Reno’s pocket, and dropped it inside. Reno pointedly didn’t respond to that. 

Rufus tucked himself into his pants and took a couple of steps back. 

Tseng followed suit, removing Reno’s arms from around him before backing away enough that they could all see he hadn’t gotten his yet. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what he’d been waiting for when he curled his fingers into Reno’s hair and began pushing down. Reno reluctantly obeyed, allowing himself to be pushed to his knees in front of him. He grimaced as his lower back began protesting about halfway through. 

Definitely gonna need that Cure before he left.

He didn’t bother waiting for a verbal order as he unzipped Tseng’s pants. Last thing he needed was to hear either of them actually _say_ it. Bad enough that he already felt like he was part of some kinda show as Rufus settled down onto the sofa and took a leisurely sip of his drink. He didn’t need an announcer. 

He felt Tseng’s expectant gaze settle on him as he took his cock out, and he couldn’t help but get flashbacks to his most recent assignment report. Great. Now he was bound to think back to _this_ mess the next time he came back from blowin’ up some chick’s car and had to report to Tseng.

The joys of gettin’ fucked by the boss.

Letting that thought go, for now, he sucked Tseng’s cock into his mouth. It was smaller than Rufus’, thank fuck, but he still wasn’t able to get it all the way in and had to settle for wrapping his hand around the base. Tseng didn’t complain as he rested a hand on the back of his head and slowly began to move him.

The pace he set wasn’t anything near the speed train that had been Rufus’ fuck, but Reno also hadn’t been at risk of choking on dick at the time, so it evened out. And he did choke as Tseng pushed his hand away and forced him to take in more and more of his cock, until finally the full thing was inside and his tip was hitting the back of his throat with each thrust. Tseng didn’t seem actively interested in gagging him, though, and he kept stopping to give him time to adjust until he got used to it enough to allow a steady pace.

“He’s done this before,” Rufus commented idly. Not judging so much as making conversation. 

He was right but Reno would have told him to fuck off if Tseng hadn’t been busy fucking his mouth right then. He’d have regretted it too, but even he had his limits.

“Yes,” Tseng agreed, the word coming out as more of a gasp. 

He got faster as he got closer, and Reno had to stop himself from punching him in the stomach as he started choking again. Thankfully Tseng didn’t have far to go after everything. Reno winced when he pulled back slightly and came on his tongue with a low moan. 

Well, at least it hadn’t been on his face.

“Don’t spit on the carpet,” Tseng ordered as he pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. “And don’t spit on me,” he said before Reno could even contemplate it.

Not many options left unless they let him leave. And at this point he wasn’t even certain he _could_ leave. His back was killing him.

His throat wasn’t feelin’ much better after that.

Rufus silently offered his water, and Tseng left him on his knees in the middle of the floor as he went to take it. 

Oh fuck no.

Except Tseng didn’t give him much choice when he held it out to him, his expression saying all that needed to be said. Reno _would_ drink it because this was an order. Or a test, rather. Reno drank it. 

Either it really wasn’t drugged or said drug didn’t taste like anything. Not anything he could decipher around the cum, at any rate. And he didn’t feel weird, least not right away.

Silently he directed his MP into the materia in his armlet. His shoulders relaxed as Cure washed over him, not completely fixing everything but taking the edge off. He handed the glass back before pushing himself to his feet. 

“Anything else, sir?” he asked, directing the question towards Rufus. He was exhausted and they seemed to be done with him now, but he wasn’t stupid enough to leave without the boss’s dismissal. 

Rufus studied him, obviously looking for signs that he was gonna crack. Was gonna lose it and come after him later or betray the company.

The implication made him bristle, his pride oddly stung after all of the shit he’d put up with, now and before.

He was the Vice Director of the fucking Turks. 

He’d dropped the plate that had killed thousands of people. 

This was nothing. 

“No,” Rufus answered. He nodded towards Tseng in a way that was eerily similar to how this whole mess had started, but this time Tseng gave him his belt instead of taking it. 

He gave him the rest of his clothes too before ushering him out of the room and into the hallway. Kinda made him feel like a one night stand gettin’ kicked out the morning after - and he was, in a way - but he’d take that over having to stand there and redress himself while Rufus watched at him.

Reno looked at Tseng as he rebuttoned his shirt. His pupils had shrunk since he’d last checked, but they still weren’t the size they should have been. Whether that was a good sign or not, who knew. Guess he’d find out tomorrow.

Tomorrow. Right.

He reached into his pocket to get his PHS but only ended up with a fistful of evidence. He grimaced as his finger squished against the condom. Fucking Rufus.

Tseng silently handed him his PHS. 

Reno took it and glanced at the time. 

Fuck. They had a meeting with the WRO in less than five hours. Not enough time to cast Sleep on himself unless he wanted to show up groggy and risk Tuesti pulling a fast one on him. And Tuesti was bound to have questions if he showed up without any sleep at all. He was too damn observant. 

As if reading his thoughts, Tseng said, “I’ll have Cissnei deal with the meeting in the morning.”

Yeah, and then Tuesti would wonder why they’d chosen Cissnei to attend over the third in command. 

Reno shook his head. “Nah, I can handle it. I’ll stay quiet as a mouse, yo.” Couldn’t be tricked into sayin’ anything if he just… didn’t say anything. “‘Course, he might find it a little strange if you two…” 

He allowed himself to trail off as he bent to put his briefs on. 

Tseng didn’t reply for a long moment. Long enough for Reno to finish gettin’ redressed.

“I’ll call the doctor for myself and determine if Rufus should see him as well,” he said finally. 

“How about _I_ call the doc,” Reno said, tone more challenging than he’d intended, but Tseng could fucking excuse him if he wasn’t exactly super pleasant at the moment.

Tseng nodded, not fighting it.

“I’ll have Rude meet you outside your apartment at seven tomorrow.”

That way he couldn’t sneak out while everyone was busy and run off to Mideel or some shit if he decided the Turk life wasn’t for him after all. 

Reno nodded, also not fighting it.

Tseng had the decency to leave him to see himself out rather than treat him like some kinda criminal that needed to be escorted. ‘Bout the only decency he had. No doubt he was still watching him on the security cameras, waiting to see if he did anything suspicious. Would continue to watch him all the way back to his apartment and then some.

Reno shook his head as he dialed the doc’s number. Maybe it was the drugs. Maybe Tseng knew something he didn’t, and tomorrow he’d come outta his apartment feelin’ totally different about this whole encounter after he’d had time to let it all sink in. 

And if after it sank in he decided to do something very un-Turk-like…

Well. They both knew what this job entailed.


End file.
